


【APH/亲父普/全员】天国聊天室

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 1. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。2. 治愈向短打合集。因为第一篇是有米本的完售贺文，所以后续篇目也一并归到这个系列下面了。3. 无考据，无注释。
Relationships: Frederick the Great & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748314
Kudos: 1





	1. Merry Christmas！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。  
> 2\. 本文为2010年APH人国组史向本《无人生还-Farewell, My Love-》完售贺文。  
> 3\. 省拟人出没请注意。

本大爷 16:23:47

老爹！

本大爷 16:36:58

老爹！！！

本大爷 16:52:22

老爹，你不在吗？

本大爷 17:12:39

老爹，上线了给本大爷回个信。

*用户 基尔伯特 已 离线 或切换至 隐身 状态。

*用户 腓特烈 上线了。

弗里茨 17:42:07

基尔，你还在线吗？

*用户 基尔伯特 上线了。

本大爷 17:44:20

老爹，你今天的上线时间真晚啊。

弗里茨 17:44:36

没办法，我日理万机，你知道的。

本大爷 17:45:03

什么啊，今天是平安夜。本大爷记得你在平安夜的工作时间是不会超过下午四点的。

弗里茨 17:45:14

是吗？我没注意。

本大爷 17:45:35

老爹你什么时候注意过自己的工作时间= =

弗里茨 17:45:47

的确……

本大爷 17:45:55

看吧！

弗里茨 17:46:13

今年你们的平安夜怎么安排？

本大爷 17:46:40

和往年一样，伊莎那个暴力女策划的圣诞派对。

弗里茨 17:46:45

呵呵

本大爷 17:47:10

笑啥！你又不是不知道本大爷很讨厌这种派对！

弗里茨 17:47:39

可是你每次都玩得很开心不是么？

本大爷 17:47:56

那是因为本大爷太无聊了。

弗里茨 17:48:14

可能的话，真想和你们一起过圣诞节。

本大爷 17:48:31

你回来不就行了。

弗里茨 17:48:50

死生有命，还是放开的好。

本大爷 17:48:54

切！

弗里茨 17:49:05

别这样，基尔。

本大爷 17:49:25

本大爷就是一个人也帅得跟小鸟一样！

弗里茨 17:49:29

= =

本大爷 17:49:40

老爹，你那边的平安夜有何安排？

弗里茨 17:50:16

姐姐说会过来看看我，卡特和凯斯也会来，我让希拉去置办今晚的物资了。

本大爷 17:50:42

……别告诉本大爷你邀请了伏尔泰……

弗里茨 17:50:59

我已经两百年多年没见过他了。

本大爷 17:51:23

有他在事情肯定会变糟。

弗里茨 17:51:47

看来你还是对他耿耿于怀啊。

本大爷 17:52:03

本大爷从没待见过这家伙= =

弗里茨 17:52:20

都过了三个世纪了。

本大爷 17:52:49

就是过三十个世纪本大爷也不会待见这家伙。

弗里茨 17:52:53

……

弗里茨 17:53:11

看在平安夜的份上，别纠结了。

本大爷 17:53:34

看在老爹你的份上，本大爷不跟那家伙一般见识。

本大爷 17:53:52

本大爷接个电话，马上回来。

弗里茨 17:49:57

去吧。

*用户 基尔伯特 已切换至 离开 状态。

*用户 基尔伯特 上线了。

本大爷 17:54:04

本大爷回来了。

弗里茨 17:54:19

出什么事了吗？

本大爷 17:54:24

没。

本大爷 17:54:42

是弗朗西斯。

本大爷 17:55:18

那家伙说今晚他要跟美人们共度良宵，叫本大爷管好家里人，以免他的弟弟妹妹们被骚扰。

弗里茨 17:55:39

这是什么话= =

本大爷 17:55:59

本大爷有必要去说说边界上的那几个家伙。

弗里茨 17:56:04

= =|||

本大爷 17:56:26

去年的平安夜，洛林丫头被萨尔吵到发飙……

弗里茨 17:56:33

然后……？

本大爷 17:56:57

然后她差点就掐掉了煤钢运输线……

弗里茨 17:57:15

她也是一点没变呢……

本大爷 17:57:41

当年那些家伙没几个有变化的= =

弗里茨 17:57:58

我想也没什么可变的……

弗里茨 17:58:16

今晚有多少人过来？

本大爷 17:58:35

这个……本大爷数数。

弗里茨 17:58:51

伊丽莎白去的话，罗德里赫是肯定会去的。

本大爷 17:58:59

老爹正解= =

本大爷 17:59:21

小意也会来，West去接他了。

弗里茨 17:59:48

今晚肯定有大量的Pasta……罗维诺呢？

本大爷 18:00:07

他被安东尼奥拐带去了马德里

弗里茨 18:00:10

……

本大爷 18:00:39

勃兰登堡、汉诺威和巴伐利亚也会过来。

本大爷 18:00:57

萨克森说他宁死也不过来。

弗里茨 18:01:12

这……他怎么了？

本大爷 18:01:34

别担心，勃兰登堡会“顺道”把他捆过来的。

弗里茨 18:01:50

这道“顺”得真远……

本大爷 18:01:58

没错……

弗里茨 18:02:15

巴登他们呢？

本大爷 18:02:33

他们就属于本大爷等一下要去说说的那一帮子……

弗里茨 18:02:40

……囧

本大爷 18:03:18

West说他今年还邀请了那个阿尔卑斯山的妹控和他可爱的妹妹。

弗里茨 18:03:26

妹控……？

本大爷 18:03:50

就是瓦修·茨温利，那个全民用枪的暴力正太。

弗里茨 18:04:14

原来是瑞士和列支敦士登啊。

本大爷 18:04:55

West本来想邀请眉毛，但是被汉诺威以消化道所要承受的压力太大为由驳回了。

弗里茨 18:05:16

可怜的亚瑟……

本大爷 18:05:44

他家的伙食依然没有任何长进……

弗里茨 18:05:51

啥……

本大爷 18:06:20

本大爷一直在纳闷眉毛的胃到底是什么做的……

弗里茨 18:06:58

我记得我们在打第三次西里西亚战争的时候，你就拒绝亚瑟提供的任何粮草……

本大爷 18:07:30

吃别人的东西要钱，吃他的东西要命啊，老爹……

弗里茨 18:07:38

……

弗里茨 18:07:53

亚瑟本人似乎不这么觉得……

本大爷 18:08:27

没错。他的弟弟里马修的味觉是最正常的。枫糖是好东西啊！

本大爷 18:08:58

小意他们好像到了，本大爷要下去尽宾主之谊啦。

弗里茨 18:09:10

代我问候他们。

本大爷 18:09:47

好的。晚点回来给你看天下最帅的本大爷的照片！

弗里茨 18:10:01

呵呵，我期待着。

本大爷 18:10:24

本大爷先走啦。圣诞快乐，老爹！

*用户 基尔伯特 已切换至 离开 状态。

弗里茨 18:10:57

圣诞快乐，基尔！玩得开心！

*用户 腓特烈 已 离线 或切换至 隐身 状态。

基尔伯特的身影被关在了门后，留下一串脚步声如同18世纪的鼓点散落在记忆里。

谁都不知道这样的闲聊什么时候开始，又将在何时结束，也没有人知道这样的时光出自谁手，只是偶尔，肥啾会不经意间在自家主人的电脑上看见两个内容相同的对话框。

或许，一切都只是一个渴求延续的迷梦，被某双手敲打进一个虚拟的台本里。

“小意，好久不见！本大爷有惊喜给你哦！”“Ve~真的吗？谢谢！”“大哥，楼梯！”“哇啊——！”（夹着翅膀扑腾的声音）“砰咚！”“真是个大笨蛋先生！”“小少爷你闭嘴！本大爷就是摔下楼梯也帅得跟小鸟一样！”“哐！”“伊莎你……”

楼下飞扬起一阵喧闹，如同过往的每一年。

没有人会注意到对话框里新跳出的文字。

*用户 腓特烈 上线了。

弗里茨 18:13:19

对了，基尔，西里西亚让我转告你，他祝福你今天从楼梯上摔下去……

弗里茨18:13:46

可能已经太迟了，但是……愿你圣诞平安，基尔……

*用户 腓特烈 已 离线 或切换至 隐身 状态。

「 _两人的每天 总是反复的上演_

_炫目的季节里 你消失在远方_

——《翡翠》」


	2. Sunglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。  
> 2\. 亲父230周年祭文。其实就是一个普爷给老爹送土豆的故事。  
> 3\. 恶友组和米英路过请注意。

* 用户 基尔伯特 已上线。

**本大爷 04:00:00**

老爹起床！！已经四点了！！再不起床本大爷就要扔湿毛巾了！！

**本大爷 04:01:00**

不对，本大爷现在没法把毛巾扔过去……

**本大爷 04:06:09**

昨晚本大爷跟安东尼奥和弗朗西斯喝酒去了，貌似是喝多了，有点头疼。

**本大爷 04:09:23**

老爹，本大爷不喜欢这个日子，因为从8月17日开始，本大爷就没有可以一起过父亲节的老爹了。

**本大爷 04:14:18**

自从老爹你回了无忧宫，本大爷的父亲节都是在老爹你的坟前过的。本大爷在老爹你的坟头上放白月季，阿西就往本大爷的案头上放白月季，搞得好像本大爷不是他哥而是他爹。

**本大爷 04:27:06**

老爹你还没起床吗……不能因为本大爷不在你就贪睡啊。

**本大爷 04:27:54**

刚刚说到哪儿来着？

**本大爷 04:31:36**

哦对，刚刚说到本大爷昨晚出去喝酒了。老爹你别生气，本大爷每个月只找他们喝一两次酒，其他时间都是他们过来找本大爷喝。

**本大爷 04:33:41**

不知道是不是因为输球打击太大，安东尼奥那小子居然不到一小时就喝倒了，剩下的时间就是本大爷和弗朗西斯划拳。

**本大爷 04:35:55**

弗朗西斯那家伙还是老样子，喝酒都不得安生，还嚷嚷着在路易十四时代喝酒有多少个步骤有哪些标准姿势要怎么拿杯子怎么喝，还有一堆用来夸奖美酒的客套话。

**本大爷 04:36:42**

本大爷烦得不行，就把老爹你当年说过的话转告他了。

**本大爷 04:38:01**

“老爹说如果他是法国国王，他继位后的第一道敕令就是任命另一个法国国王，代替他对付那群游手好闲的弄臣们。”

**本大爷 04:40:13**

等等，本大爷好像没跟老爹你说过那件事？

**本大爷 04:44:59**

之前有一次，亚瑟那小子和弗朗西斯在群里吵架，弗朗西斯用英语还击，然后亚瑟把小号改名成“大路易”加入了群聊，还装模作样发了一句“Bonjour”，把弗朗西斯吓得够呛，一秒切换到宫廷模式各种打招呼。

**本大爷 04:47:01**

老爹你知道的，亚瑟的法语还不如本大爷，三句就穿帮了……这件事最终是以本大爷和安东尼奥拖走弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷德扛走亚瑟收场的。

**本大爷 04:48:50**

这事儿太精彩了，这么码字根本无法表现出戏剧性来，一会儿本大爷去无忧宫跟你说。

**本大爷 04:50:11**

对了，今年本大爷给老爹你准备了一车土豆，一会儿给你带过去！老爹你一定超开心的对吧！！

**本大爷 04:51:07**

一不小心就扯远了，继续说喝酒那事儿。

**本大爷 04:54:23**

今年是老爹你回到无忧宫的第25年，本大爷觉得该庆祝一下才对，但是老爹你又没法出来跟本大爷喝酒，所以本大爷就决定自己一个人去喝酒了，毕竟本大爷一个人也很快乐！结果不知为什么就遇到了安东尼奥，然后他就叫来了弗朗西斯。

**本大爷 04:56:41**

本大爷应该是两点多回来的，似乎是弗朗西斯送本大爷回来的？本大爷什么都记不清了……我们好像还把安东尼奥扔在了酒馆里了？

**本大爷 04:57:26**

嘛，弗朗西斯应该会记得去接他才对，等睡够了本大爷再给他们打个电话吧。

**本大爷 04:59:17**

都五点了，老爹你还没起床吗？你以前都是四点钟准时起床的啊！

**本大爷 05:00:34**

算了，反正那个时候，老爹你睡下去，就没醒来过了。

**本大爷 05:02:47**

老爹，一晃已经230年了，你在那边过得好吗？你不在的时候，本大爷可是吃了不少苦头啊。

**本大爷 05:07:02**

老爹，你刚走的那几年，本大爷真是连仗都不会打了，还让那个科西嘉的矮子踏进了无忧宫里。这是老爹最珍贵的居所，也是老爹最赞的作品，本大爷却没能好好把它保护在战火与败北之外，虽然老爹你说自己一点都不介意，但本大爷还是无法原谅自己。还好最终还是让老爹回到这里了。

**本大爷 05:08:16**

无论如何本大爷都把阿西好好养大了，本大爷帅得跟小鸟一样对不对！

**本大爷 05:10:33**

老爹你还没起床吗？本大爷要出门了啊。

**本大爷 05:16:27**

老爹，本大爷已经换好衣服了，你也该起床了吧？

**本大爷 05:21:39**

老爹，本大爷要出门啦，我们无忧宫见！

* 用户 基尔伯特 已 离线 或切换至 隐身 状态。

* 用户 腓特烈 已上线。

**弗里茨 06:19:44**

早安，基尔！抱歉，每到8月17日我都会睡过头，不知道是不是因为今天是我的忌日。

**弗里茨 06:21:30**

等等，29条未读消息？！出什么事了吗，基尔？！

**弗里茨 06:24:06**

白月季的事情我还记得。所谓长兄如父，路德送白月季给你也不是什么奇怪的事情。

**弗里茨 06:26:32**

弗朗西斯和亚瑟都是老样子啊……看到你没去参一脚，我还是很欣慰的。

**弗里茨 06:27:51**

慢着，基尔，一车土豆是怎么回事？！

**弗里茨 06:29:47**

看来你是宿醉说胡话了，基尔。下次别再用“一车土豆”来吓唬我了，尊重一下老年人的心脑血管。

**弗里茨 06:36:03**

基尔，不要再说“一个人也很快乐”这样的话了，你不是孤身一人，孑然一身也不快乐。我无法陪你长久，但你也不需要沉浸在阴阳两隔的悲伤里。那一天之前，我老朽的身体在你的身旁举步维艰，而今，我重生的灵魂依然在倾听你的喜怒哀乐。我们依然相连，我依然存在于你的躯体和心灵里。

**弗里茨 06:39:25**

我先去洗漱更衣，你路上小心。

* 用户 腓特烈 已 离线 或切换至 隐身 状态。

* 用户 腓特烈 已上线。

**弗里茨 07:03:24**

基尔，外面那些土豆是怎么回事？！你该不会是真的带一车土豆过来吧？！

**弗里茨 07:07:38**

基尔，你的热情我心领了，可以不要再往我的墓碑上倒土豆了吗？

**弗里茨 07:11:57**

基尔快住手！草坪会压坏的！

**弗里茨 07:24:22**

我好像看见路德了，谢天谢地……基尔快住手，别倒了，溢到路上了！

8月17日早晨7点24分，当接到电话的路德维希赶到无忧宫的时候，基尔伯特正在兴高采烈地倒土豆。他真的叫了一车土豆过来，然后一筐一筐扛到了露台上。覆满了墓碑之后，土豆滚落到了路上，挡住了路德维希的去路。

“大哥，你在干什么！”他忍着胃疼大声喊道，“你知不知道这样会给工作人员和游客造成多大的麻烦！”

“阿西，弗里茨老爹用土豆把本大爷养活得人高马大身强体壮，本大爷当然要用土豆来回报老爹！”基尔伯特放下手里的箩筐，肥啾栖在他的肩头，晨光在他银白色的发梢上留下了暖金色的印记。

“你确定吗，大哥？”路德维希觉得胃部的绞痛更剧烈了。

“当然确定，要不本大爷给你看看老爹开心的留言吧！”基尔伯特说着掏起了口袋，却发现身上只带了钥匙和通行证。他不由得发出了一声嚎叫。

“——本大爷的手机呢？？！！！”

“你把它扔在电脑旁边了，大哥。”路德维希叹了口气，小心地穿过土豆组成的河流，把兄长的手机递了过去，“它一直在响。”

基尔伯特宝贝地接过来，恰好弹出了新的消息。路德维希发现兄长的笑容越来越灿烂，甚至还笑出了泪水。

“你没事吧，大哥？”他关切地问道。

“没事，当然没事！”基尔伯特胡乱地抹掉了眼泪，码起了回复。

**弗里茨 07:36:01**

总之，谢谢你的礼物，基尔，真是“意外惊喜”。

**弗里茨 07:38:23**

以及，纠正一件事：我这辈子最好的作品并不是无忧宫，而是你，我的孩子——基尔伯特·贝什米特。

**本大爷 07:39:56**

嘿嘿，你也是本大爷带过的最好的新兵，老爹！


End file.
